


O N L I N E

by B1uBbz6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1uBbz6/pseuds/B1uBbz6
Summary: A year has passed since the nasty breakup Eren went through. Still trying to heal from the heart ache MIkasa and Armin forced Eren to try to play this online game called "Titans" there he meets the servers best well-known fighter, Midnight, along side him his buddies.





	O N L I N E

* * *

_**O N L I N E: BLANK** _

* * *

"It's been a year since the break up Eren, you literally had no type of human interaction with anyone except for Armin and I!" Mikasa nagged as she looked at Eren sitting on the couch watching a sad soap opera on the television. He has noticeable bags under his eye and ruffled up hair that looked like it may have not been kept in forever. 

"Come on Eren cheer up, the horse face is not worth your sadness, he's seriously was an ass and you guys were no compatible. He bullied you everyday!" Eren stayed quiet and stared at the box that displayed pictures. Eren sighed and slowly turned his head towards the two. Armin and Mikasa has been Eren's best friends every since they were children. They went through everything and anything together. "I just... can't bring myself to be happy. He was the only one that kept me going and yeah sure he teased me but he helped me most when my mom died when you guys were in a college thousands away from me. He was the post that helped me up and stayed up, but it broke... and everything went down hill..." 

Armin and Mikasa looked at Eren with sadden faces. There fell silence and a dark sad aura poured out into the small room Eren closed himself off with. Mikasa then finally spoke. "Eren.. I know it's hard but I really think you need any sort of human interaction, even if it's online and through a screen." Armin shook his head in enthusiasm " Listen Eren I have an idea! you should try playing this game Mikasa and I have been play for a bout a year. If you want you can play with us and meet other players and become friend! I swear it will be fun and it will keep your mind out of things"

Eren looked at them in confusion and tilted his head to the right just a little bit. Armin pulled out his phone and texted Eren the game's name.

_

_December 8_

_Armin:_ " **ATTACK ON** **TITANS** "  _(7:08pm)_

 _Eren:_ "Thanks, I'll check it out later" _(7:08pm)_

-

Armin looked at his phone and saw Eren answer. Confuse Armin looked at Eren and smiled "Eren, I'm right here you didn't have to text me back" Eren gave a forced smirk and stuck his tongue out at him. Mikasa looked at her watch that her girlfriend gave her on her birthday. "Armin we have to go, we might miss our flight" Mikasa petted Eren's hair and smiled, "See you online okay, big bro?" Armin took both of their luggages and started to walk out the door "Go online Eren it will make you feel better! See you next school break!" They left the room with their bags, Eren watched as they leave and as his dad walks in with a plate of freshly cut fruits.

"Hey Eren, I brought you some fruits." He didn't know what to say to his depressed son and he felt like he had no place to. He neglected him on his own when his mother fell ill and died. All because he wanted to continue on with his medical break through. As if at the time Grisha felt Medicine rules over his heart and not family. When she died it opened Grisha's eyes. Medicine ain't shit because what did medicine do for him? Thats right nothing but death from someone important. "If you're ready we can talk..." Grisha spoke again but he heard no answer. He didn't get mad because he understood his sons grief and anger. Grisha gave a quiet sigh and went to patted his head but stopped himself and walked out the room. 

Eren stayed quiet until his dad left the room and teared up. He felt guilty for not talking but he just couldn't get himself to talk. Eren took a deep sigh and looked at his phone as he looked at his phone for notifications. He saw he didn't have any so he laid flat on the couch and fell asleep with his phone in his hand. Then all of a sudden he woke up with a loud notification bell. Eren groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. With his phone already in his hands he held it up and saw it was a notification from Armin.

_

_December 8_

_Armin:_ " **ATTACK ON** **TITANS** " _(7:08pm)_

 _Eren:_ "Thanks, I'll check it out later" _(7:08pm)_

_December 8_

_Armin:_ "We arrived at the airport safely and we are about to board, play the game it will make you feel better and get your mind off of things! Install it on your laptop, we will see you there at the Server: Mace." (8:30pm)

-

Eren stared at the text and moaned. He scratched his head and in slight annoyance he blinded grabbed his laptop beside him and searched up 'ATTACK ON TITANS'. He found it quickly and clicked install, before he knew it he was watching a loading screen for the game. He looked at the fruits his dad gave him earlier and picked up the fork and stabbed the fruit on the plate and ate it. "hm, they better not be wrong about this" he said as he chewed on the fruit. after a few minutes, that felt like hours to no end, the game has finally finished installing and downloading. There he met the the lobby screen of a picture of a cherry blossom tree animated to where the pink floral pedals falling gracefully. The animations were nice and smooth flowing and pleasing to the eye. In the front he clicked on 'New Game' and popped up a character where he can change the appearances.

Eren slowly moved is curser over gender and changed his gender into female. He always like female characters because their armor is what he dreams of always having and he just thought they looked so much cooler than the male. He wanted to make his character close to his own appearance and so that's what he did. After he finished he smiled and looked at his own character. It was a success, he thought that if he was a female he would have definitely looked exactly how he made his character. Then last but not least Eren had to figure out her name. Eren thought long and hard but he drew blank.

There and then he figured it out. He typed down the name and smiled. He changed his server to 'Mace' then moved his curser over the next and last button which was 'Start' he took a moment to look at the character over one last time before he starts and sighed. "Here we go..." He then finally clicked the button and a white screen immediately came on and a few words faded on the screen. 

* * *

Welcome to hell, Blank

* * *

 


End file.
